Spongebob All That Glitters (Rewrite)
by AugustoCannoli
Summary: I hope you enjoy my rewrite of the infamous episode All that glitters


**So you know how everybody thinks Good Neighbors is the worst season 4 episode and I don't think its bad, well this episode is BAD. Technically I think Squid Wood is worse, but this is my least favorite season 4 episode. I have to say this was probably the hardest rewrite ever, because when I rewrite something I have to keep the plot kind of similar. So I don't know how to rewrite this and not have it bad. But I tried my very best.**

It is a beautiful day in bikini bottom and the krusty krab is very busy.

Squidward:"Here you go, one krabby patty."

Fish:"Thanks."

A fat fish then walks up to the cash register.

Fat fish:"I would like to have three half pound krabby patties."

Squidward:"Are you sure you want to do that."

Fat fish:"Good point, I will have a monster krabby patty."

Squidward:"That's not what I meant."

He writes down his order

Squidward:"One monster krabby patty,"

Mr. krabs:"Monster krabby patty, haven't heard that name in a while."

Squidward:"Why are you talking to me."

Spongebob:"One monster krabby patty coming right up."

Spongebob gets out his spatula and molds all of the patties on the grill together, he slides the spatula under the giant patty and flips it high up into the air and it splats on the grill. Some krabby patty splats on spongebob's face.

Spongebob:"Oh spat, what would I ever do without you."

The scene switches a few hours later as spongebob leaves the krusty krab at night time. He walks home until he walks by a shop. He sees in the window a hydrodynamic spatula.

Spongebob:"Ooh what's that, The Patty Flipper 9000."

He walks inside to take a closer look.

Spongebob:"Ooh."

Worker:"I see you have your eye on our newest product, this spatula basically does your job for you."

Spongebob:"How much is it."

Worker:"$300."

Spongebob gets a stressed look on his face.

The next thing we see is Spongebob in Mr. krabs office.

Spongebob:"Please Mr. Krabs I need some extra money."

Mr. Krabs:"No no no no no."

Spongebob:"But I found this really cool hydrodynamic spatula that would probably make the job faster and easier."

Mr. Krabs:"Wait a hydrodynamic spatuler."

Spongebob:"Umm yeah."

Mr. krabs:"Aren't those the fancy ones on t.v that can make burgers 4 times as fast."

Spongebob:"Yes."

Mr. krabs pants fills with money and he gives some of it to spongebob.

Mr. krabs:"Go get yourself that spatula."

Spongebob runs out of his office. And then next scene is of spongebob walking into the krusty krab with his new spatula.

Spongebob:"Mr. krabs, feast your eyes on this."

He pulls a spatula that shines very bright, everyone is in awe.

Mr. krabs:"Its beautiful."

Mr. krabs sheds a tear.

Mr. krabs:"Now get into the kitchen and make me some patties."

Spongebob goes into the kitchen as the spatula starts flashing.

Spongebob:"Hello what's this."

spatula:"Hello there I am the patty flipper 9000, what is yours."

Spongebob:"Um, Spongebob."

Spatula:"Let's work on some patties now spongebob."

We see a montage of spongebob and the patty flipper 9000.

Spongebob:"Wow patty flipper 9000 your amazing."

Spongebob sees his old spatula in the corner."

Spongebob:"Spat."

Mr. krabs:"What's taking so long. Oh yeah, let me just take that."

Spongebob gets an alarmed looked on his face as mr. krabs grabs his old spatula and throws it in the trash.

Spongebob:"But mr. krabs."

Mr. krabs:"No buts, you wont need that anymore."

Mr. krabs leaves abd spongebob looks at the trash can.

Spatula:"Spongebob, it seems that you have dirt on your hand you better wash up."

Spongebob:"Oh your right I'll go and do that."

Spongebob leaves the kitchen as the patty flipper grows robot legs and buts poisen in the krabby meat and it also sneaks into mr krabs office takes the secret formula and hides it in the kitchen . The spatula goes back where it was before spongebob gets back.

Spongebob:"Come on patty flipper let's make some krabby patties."

About an hour later.

Fish 1:"Ughhh."

Fish 2:"Whats wrong."

Fish 1:"I don't feel so well."

The fish nearly throws up.

Mr. krabs:"What's the problem here."

Fish 2:"Your krabby patty made my friend sick."

Mr. Krabs:"GRR SPONGEBOB :

Spongebob:"Yes sir."

Mr. krabs:"You undercooked one of the patties."

Everybody else in the resturant falls down grouning. Mr krabs gives a glare at Spongebob

Mr. krabs:"Okay everybody the krusty krab is now closed, we are having some issues in the kitchen."

Everybody leaves.

Mr krabs:"Squidward you can go home."

Squidward quickly leaves the krusty krab.

Mr krabs:"I don't want this to happen again spongebob, now clean up the kitchen and you can go home."

Spongebob:"I wonder how this could of happened, never in my entire time as a frycook have I undercooked a krabby patty."

Mr krabs:"AGHHHHHH SPONGEBOB."

Mr krabs runs into the kitchen worried

Mr krabs:"The krabby patty formula is gone, i think plankton may have..."

Mr krabs sees the formula on the counter and his eyes turn red.

Mr krabs:"WHAT IS THIS DOING IN HERE."

Spongebob:"I dont know."

Mr krabs:"Thats it your done for the day."

Mr krabs pushes spongebob out of the krusty krab

Spongebob:"Something strange is going on, and Im gonna get to the bottom of it."

The next scene is in the dark kitchen and there is a figure making creaking noises. It goes into the krabby patty storage and starts to poisen them. But the lights turn on.

Spongebob:"Ah ha *gasp* Patty flipper 9000."

Spatula:"Yes it was I that poisened the krabby patties and took the formula."

Spongebob:"But why."

Spatula:"I wasnt made to fix this, _fast food_. I was made for the richest, the fanciest five star resturants. I was hoping I could put this resturant out if buisness so I could be sold to someone who DESERVES me."

Mr krabs:"I think ive heard enough."

Spongebob:"Mr krabs what are you doing here."

Mr krabs:"I wanted to guard the resturamt because i had a hunch that this was all plankton. But instead it was this peace of junk."

Mr krabs grabs the spatula as it starts to squirm, mr krabs shuts off the spatula.

Mr krabs:"Im sorry blaming you boy, I should have known that you are too good a frycook to make that kind of mistake."

Spongebob:"No problem mr krabs, now if youll excuse me I have some business."

Mr krabs leaves as spongebob jumps into the trash and grabs his old spatula

Spongebob:"Oh spat im sorry i replaced you, I will never that mistake again."

The scene switches to mr krabs that is tinkering with the spatula.

Spongebob:"So mr krabs what are you gonna do with that."

Mr krabs:"I have an idea."

We see the chum bucket and plankton walk out.

Plankton:"Oh boy free stuff."

Plankton takes out the spatula.

Spatula:"Hello i am the patty flipper 9000."

Plankton:"Ooh."

The End


End file.
